1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a fall safety device for persons working at or scaling heights. More specifically, the present invention relates to method of using an improved lanyard device with an integrated etrier system that functions to reduce suspension trauma to the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety harness and lanyard devices and systems are known in the art and are commonly used to provide fall protection for persons subjected to the potential of a fall from height. In the workplace, most fall protection systems incorporate a safety belt or harness and a lanyard for anchoring one end of the fall protection system to an anchor point and the other end of the fall protection system to the safety harness or belt that is worn by the user. The harness and lanyard must be made of material with sufficient strength to support the weight of a user, who after sustaining a fall at height, typically remains suspended above the ground awaiting rescue. However, prior art safety harness and lanyard systems do not include additional accoutrements that provide for the comfort of the user that is suspended in the harness after the fall sequence is over and that assist with the prevention of suspension trauma injuries to the body of the user caused by hanging suspended in a safety harness, for what may be an extended period of time, prior to rescue. Accordingly, providing a fall protection system with the ability to lessen or completely alleviate suspension trauma injury would be of great benefit to users working at height.
Thus, a need exists for an improved safety lanyard device and system that provides a deceleration capability to lessen the force of fall impact on the user which is easily integrated with existing safety harnesses, belts and safety lines. Furthermore, a need exists for an improved safety lanyard which includes an etrier system that is deployed either automatically during the fall sequence or manually by the user after the fall. The etrier system should allow the user to orient himself or herself in a comfortable position while strapped into his or her safety harness, thereby reducing and/or preventing the deleterious effect of suspension trauma on his or her body while awaiting rescue. Additionally, a need exists for an approved safety lanyard that allows a user to perform a weight transfer while suspended such that the user can use a rescue kit to lower himself or herself to safety rather than awaiting rescue.
Further objects of this invention will be apparent to persons knowledgeable with devices of this general type upon reading the following description and examining the accompanying drawings.